


Body of Wisdom

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds an interesting book in her library, and asks Rumple for a physical demonstration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Wisdom

Body of Wisdom (1/2)  
25 Days of Christmas Ficathon

Rating: NC-17 (in the second part)

Author’s Note: And here it is, the long awaited-for Body of Wisdom. Hope it lives up to all the hype :) Just wanted to say a couple things before I let you lovelies read. First, I’d like to thank kelyon and wayamy27narf for helping me brainstorm this bad boy last summer. It wouldn’t be here if not for you. Second, I wanted to note that, while it is not a series yet, I do have plans to turn this fic into one of my smutty masterpieces. And, yes, this installment is a two-parter. I know - bad, evil TJ! But it couldn’t be hleped. The second half will be out later this month for the ficathon, so you won’t have to wait that long to get it. Alright, well, I think that will do it. Go forth and read, lovelies!

 

He never should’ve given her that library.

That was the only conclusion Rumplestiltskin could come to after the third day of Belle studiously ignoring him. Every time he needed her, it seemed, she was holed up in her new bedroom surrounded by books. Granted, her reading was nothing new – it was all she’d done her first week as his maid, and all she’d done after he gave her the library, too – but this was different. She’d never shirked her duties before, if only because she read while she was doing her chores, too. She’d also taken to hiding what she was reading from him, and no amount of digging – or magic – had been able to uncover the damned thing. She hadn’t spent so much time ignoring him since her days in the dungeons. But that had been nearly a month ago. A lot had happened in a month. He’d made her a new dress. He’d given her her own room. She’d convinced him to let that thief slip away. 

She’d hugged him. 

Once they’d gotten back, once he’d given her the library, he’d expected for things to change. He’d even begun to hope that she thought of him not just as her captor, but as a friend.

Well, maybe not “friend”, but friendly, at least. 

She actually joined him for meals, now, for one thing, instead of just leaving his tray and returning to her room. The first few times, they’d sat in awkward silence, but, slowly, they’d begun to talk with each other. Loathe as he was to admit it, those conversations, however stilted they were, had become his favorite part of the day. She was an interesting girl, his maid – much more interesting than any noblewoman he’d ever met before. She knew about politics, for one thing. Not bedroom politics, either, but factual information about how each kingdom in the Enchanted Forest was being run. And, while she didn’t always approve, she did seem to like hearing about his deals. 

For the last three days, though, she hadn’t said a word to him beyond her usual, “Good morning,” and, “Good night”.

She also hadn’t come down to make his tea. And that should’ve been three hours ago. 

Glaring, Rumple pushed himself up from the table and stood to his feet. Well, if that was the way she wanted it, he’d be happy to return to his role as domineering master.

With a snap of his fingers, purple fog surrounded him, whisking him out of the dining room and into Belle’s library. It didn’t surprise him in the least to see, once his vision cleared, that his maid was nose-deep in a book, finger moving furiously down the page. He was, however, a little shocked to see that she was sitting on her bed, in broad daylight, with the cold tea set right next to her. She hadn’t even bothered to be discreet about it. 

His claws dug into his palms.

“So, this is where my little stowaway’s been hiding,” he tittered. 

Belle jumped a solid foot in the air. The book, heavier than any he’d seen her reading before, flew from her hands and thumped onto the floor. Before she could reach for it, he twirled his wrist, and the thing materialized in his own hands. Its cover was dark purple and engraved with unfamiliar runes – ancient, arcane magic, it seemed.

“No, don’t!” Belle screeched, her cheeks burning bright red. 

Rumple giggled at her even as his glare deepened. “Looking up spells, are we? Hoping to get rid of your master?” He let the hefty tome fall open in his hands, thumbing instantly to the page Belle had just been looking at. “Well, let’s just see what you had in mind to… oh.”

The rage and betrayal inside him evaporated with a spurt, leaving utter confusion in its wake. There were no runes on this page, magic or otherwise. Indeed, there wasn’t any writing on it at all. What Belle had been tracing with her finger was a picture. A picture of a man with a hard, elongated cock, laying flat against his stomach as he toyed with it. 

His pulse stuttered. A thousand questions bubbled up in his brain, all half-formed and incapable of leaving his mouth in a sensible manner. Why was she reading this? Better yet, where had she found it? He thought he’d remember if he had such… hedonism, in his collection of books. Not that he would’ve found time to read it, of course. 

Almost subconsciously, he flipped to the next page. There was another drawing of the man, but, this time, he was accompanied by a woman. One of her hands was braced on his hip, the other between his legs. Her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock while her fingers fondled his balls. Her body was lithe and petite, breasts full even as they pressed against the man’s thighs. Dark brown hair cascaded down her back as she sucked him. It reminded him of Belle’s hair. In fact, the woman looked rather like Belle in general. 

A muscle in his cheek twitched.

Before he could turn another page, the book was snatched roughly from his hands. He looked up just in time to see Belle retreat, hands clapped around the cover as if that might ward off his attempts to magic it away. He might’ve snickered if he weren’t still in shock. 

“I… I asked you not to,” she hissed anxiously. “This… it’s… private.” 

“I guessed as much,” he huffed. “And you have no business asking anything of me. I, however, have every right to ask it of you.”

She waited patiently, but nothing followed. His mouth was stuck open like a fish, but he couldn’t get any words to come out. He could still see the corner of that damned page with the woman on her knees. 

He swallowed thickly, then tried again. 

“Where did you get that… thing?”

Belle looked at him as if he’d suddenly sprouted a second head. “Here,” she said slowly, as if speaking to an invalid. “In the library.”

“Well, I’ve never seen it in here before.”

“The library’s new, though,” she half-asked. “It wasn’t here before you made it for me.”

“Yes, but the books… nevermind.” He groaned, covering it with a well-aimed flourish of his hand. “Why were you reading it, then? Surely there was something else in here more worthy of your time.”

Her blush deepened, but she refused to look away. He almost wished he would – at least then he wouldn’t have to suppress his embarrassment, too.

“I’ve read others. But I found this one, and a few like it, a few nights ago, and…” She bit her lip. He wondered if she was reacting to the sudden warmth in the room – he himself had just begun to sweat. “I was curious. I’d never seen books like these before. I’d… never seen a man before, either. Like this, I mean.”

“And this is something you suddenly desire?” A sudden pain struck his hands, and he looked down to find that he’d pierced them with his nails from clenching too hard. He shook them, making it look like another flamboyant gesture in hopes that his maid wouldn’t notice. “It seems you’ve forgotten, dearie, that there is a shortage of men in this castle. Unless I take another prisoner, of course, which I find unlikely, considering that someone likes to release them.”

“There’s always you,” she muttered softly. 

He scoffed. “Yes, there’s always me, but –” 

Her words finally caught up to him. Whatever he was planning to say screeched to a halt. 

He licked his lips, eyes snapping up towards her face. He expected her to look snide and domineering, mocking him for how little of a man he actually was, or at least coy and flirtatious. This could still all be a ploy to put him under a spell, after all. But no – she looked just as honest, just as embarrassed, as she had a moment before. 

She’d meant it. 

He swallowed heavily. “What did you just say?”

“I said… there’s always… you. I mean, I’m not likely to see another man while I’m here,” she continued quickly. “And I’m going to be here forever. With you. Pictures can only tell you so much. So, obviously, if I’m curious, you’re the only logical person I could come to. I was going to ask you, but I didn’t… know… how.”

Her voice died off weakly. If it was meant to make him feel less overwhelmed, it failed spectacularly. He needed to sit down. Or swallow. Or at least breathe. His tongue suddenly felt far, far too heavy in his mouth. Belle, his maid of only one month, was trying to ask him… gods, what was she trying to ask him?

He let his fingers skitter through his hair, distracting himself from the urge to collapse against the nearest bookshelf. 

“So, you read this book,” he rasped. “And you looked at the pictures. And now you want to see me… like that?”

Belle sucked her lip even further between her teeth. Her whole face, now, not just her cheeks, was a bright cherry red. Rumple pulled at his dragonhide collar, cursing himself – why couldn’t he just look away from her?

“It’s silly, I know,” she mumbled. “I was just… well, if I’m going to be here, forever, with you… I thought… this is ridiculous –”

“Alright.”

Belle snapped back as if he’d slapped her. “What?”

He wanted to ask himself the same thing. Instead, he waved his hand – both in an effort to look nonchalant and to hide his shaking – and nodded at her.

“I said alright,” he groused. “Let’s just make it quick. I haven’t got all day, dearie, and you still have chores to do.” 

This time, she didn’t move. Eyes wide, mouth agape, she stared at him like he’d taken full leave of his senses. If that was what she was thinking, he’d be inclined to agree. Taking off his clothes had never been a favorite pastime of his, even when sex was involved. He had no delusions that he was… lacking, in certain areas. His chest was thin and un-muscled, his body much too short, his legs weak and gangly. And he could only assume that the same held true for his nether-regions, too. Milah had definitely been less than impressed by it. Cora had been too entranced by his power to care. 

But… this was different. There was no romance involved here (he almost laughed at the thought – what would his little maid ever see in him?), for one thing. He also didn’t have to worry about her trying to one-up him. True, his first assumption was that she was hiding out to research his magic, but he’d have guessed that of anyone. He was shrewd to the point of paranoia, even he was aware of that, but Belle had yet to set off any of the usual warning signs. Logically, he knew that Belle would never threaten him, at least not intentionally. He would still be wary, and terrified, but he knew he’d be safe. 

And, if he was wrong, his garden could always use a new snail. Maids weren’t difficult to come by.

If he was being honest, though – and, unfortunately, this situation seemed to call for it – the temptation to be looked at, without fear or hatred, by a beautiful woman was too great for him to pass up. Belle had looked at him with amusement, disappointment, anger, and, now, embarrassment. Unpleasant as those reactions might be to her seeing his naked body, they were better than the alternatives. And Belle was certainly beautiful. There was no denying that. Besides, she’d hugged him – a few moments of anxiety on his part had to be enough to repay that.

In front of him, Belle hummed, and, finally, set her book down.

“Okay,” she agreed. “But only if you’re sure.”

Again, he nodded, the action little more than a stiff inclination of his head. He allowed himself a deep breath, then gestured his arms wide.

“Where do you want me to start, then, dearie?”


End file.
